Right Now
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa decides to make the most of another lame Newport event, and in doing so, she comes close to sleeping with Ryan Atwood – resident bad ass, but of course some person has to come into the bathrooms and request the handicap stall. AU. RM.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwarz. Dang.**

**Summary: Marissa decides to make the most of another lame Newport event, and in doing so, she comes close to sleeping with Ryan Atwood – resident badass, but of course some person has to come into the bathrooms and request the handicap stall. AU. RM.**

* * *

Marissa Cooper was bored, like, _really_ bored. The blonde sighed slightly as she flipped through the channels on the TV.

Not impressed with the lame selection of soap operas, Marissa slunk down into the warmth of her queen-sized bed and rested her eyes.

"Marissa? Are you almost ready?" asked Julie, Marissa's mother, as the fiery redheaded vixen came into her eldest daughter's room without knocking.

"Ready for what?" inquired a clueless Marissa.

"We're all going to the club for that fund raiser for homeless people or something," Julie informed the teen.

"Do I have to go?" whined the blonde.

"Yes, Marissa. You are a member of this family and you will attend like the rest of us! No excuses, get dressed, and be downstairs in ten minutes. We are already late as it is."

"Ugh," complained Marissa, who flung the blankets on her bed off in a state of frustration.

The seventeen-year-old stood up and walked the short distance to her veranda that overlooked the pool and most of Newport.

Opening the doors, she shivered in the cool wind and looked around her neighbourhood…or what she could see of it anyway.

The people that lived next-door were some rich-off-their-asses family. Also known as the Atwoods: Dawn – aka the desperate housewife, Frank – her husband, and Marissa was pretty sure they had two sons. Even though she had only ever come into contact with their youngest, Ryan, who went to Harbor also.

They didn't hang out in the same crowds though; he was, well, lets just say, not the kind of guy you'd bring home to meet the parents. He was a jerk. A bad ass. And a hot one too. The kind of boy all the girls perve on and dream about, but knew they could never touch. The forbidden-ness of him was one of the attracting factors about him; no parent would ever approve and that made it that much sexier.

Marissa, on the other hand, was a prim and proper Newport cliché. You know, dating the captain of the water polo team, social chair, addicted to shopping, and puts her money where he mouth is – basically that was what almost every girl in town was like. A carbon copy of the next person, and Marissa was sick of the monotony of it all, so tonight, accepting the fact she wouldn't be able to get out of it, the O.C. golden girl decided that she would make the most of it.

Making her way to her wardrobe, Marissa fished through her clothes until she came across the skankiest dress in her possession: a black, skin tight, above the knee, low cut halter-strapped number that her best friend, Summer Roberts had bought for her.

It screamed slut, and that confirmed the outfit all the more for Marissa who was now in search of some heels.

Eventually deciding on a pair of Christian Louboutin killer black stilettos, Marissa was nearing on ready.

After choosing a bag wisely, it was now time for makeup.

Heavy black eyeliner and mascara were applied along with an intense amount of coatings of lip-gloss, a touch of foundation and moisturiser.

Marissa was done.

Once she had given herself another once-over in the mirror, the teen frolicked down the stairs and found Julie, Jimmy – her dad, and her younger sister, Kaitlin waiting for her.

Marissa noticed Jimmy raise his eyebrows and gulp awkwardly. "Kiddo, you look, uh…different," he said.

"She looks like Paris Hilton," Kaitlin remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Marissa confidently told the 11-year-old.

"What's with you?" Kaitlin asked.

"What do you mean, what's with me?"

"You're acting different, weird, like, not yourself…"

"Well, maybe I'm just in a good mood. Now are we going to go or not?" Marissa questioned.

"Um, yeah, we're gone," Jimmy replied, leading the way outside.

"About time," Julie muttered angrily.

* * *

Arriving at the party about 15 minutes later, Marissa immediately made her way over to the bar – albeit discretely.

"Hey," a deep, almost intimidating voice greeted Marissa.

Looking up with a smile, she simply echoed, "Hey."

"Ryan," he gestured towards himself.

"Marissa," she responded, doing the same to herself.

"I know who you are," he said.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's to be expected," she shrugged. The bartender passed Marissa her drink, which she grasped onto and sipped.

"What are you drinking?" Ryan asked, curiously.

"Diet coke."

Ryan chuckled. "Diet coke? What are you 12?" he questioned in amusement.

"My mom and dad would freak if they saw me with alcohol. I'm saving that for the after party – that's I am guessing will be at Holly's?"

"That's what I heard."

"Cool. So, what are you drinking, smart-ass?"

Ryan put his hand in his inner-jacket pocket and pulled out a silver flask. "This," he told her. "Want some?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, um, no thanks. I'm not really into spirits," she admitted.

"Then what do you drink?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Beer," she answered. Marissa noted Ryan perked up a bit, so she added, "I know it's kind of strange for a girl, but I just like keeping it simple."

Ryan raised his eyebrows as his eyes fell to her outfit. "I see the simplicity just radiating off of you," he joked.

"I usually don't wear stuff like this, but I thought it would be nice to change it up a little. Although, I do feel slightly uncomfortable in it."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look really hot," complimented Ryan with a mischievous smirk playing on his features.

"Thanks…I think." After sipping her drink again, she continued to feel Ryan's eyes on her, so she asked, "What's with the smirk?"

Ryan snickered in a tad perverted way and leaned into Marissa. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he quietly said to her ear, "Lets get out of here."

Marissa tried not to grin to wildly at his proposal. "Yeah…" She allowed herself to be taken away by his hand on the small of her back, which was leading to the car park.

"Where are we-" Before Marissa could finish, Ryan shoved her up against a near-by wall and passionately kissed her.

"You don't waste any time do you?" she asked, laughing a little.

"Nope."

Marissa wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight as Ryan took them into the bathrooms and locked the door of a stall.

Ripping his shirt off viciously, Marissa wandered her hands over his chest and kissed it hungrily, while Ryan fumbled with the zip of her dress.

"What is this? Childproof?" he asked, laughing.

Marissa rolled her eyes and did it herself. "Thank you," Ryan said, straight away throwing it on the ground and feeling her body up and down at the same time biting her shoulder.

"Do you have a…?" Marissa asked, panting a bit.

"Always," he replied.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" she asked, reaching in his pocket and retrieving his wallet.

"I know, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

Marissa shrugged teasingly and gave the condom to Ryan, who placed it on the toilet paper roll-thing.

Marissa kneeled down and began unzipping his jeans. Finally they were off, and Marissa trailed her finger up his body seductively.

"Oh god…" Ryan muttered.

Marissa giggled and reunited her lips with Ryan's.

Once again wrapping her legs around his waist, Marissa pushed Ryan's head down into her boobs.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you didn't have your bra on," Ryan pointed out.

"Sorry…" Marissa slipped the straps off and slid the black lacy bra around her stomach so that she could reach the rest.

"There you go," she said as the bra dropped to the floor.

Ryan smirked at the obviously great view he had. "Nice Cooper," he remarked.

"Shut up and kiss me Atwood," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he joked.

Ryan buried his face in her chest and licked/bit Marissa, who was moaning like a depressed dog. Well, that's not the best description, but it'll have to do.

All of a sudden, the two blondes could hear someone entering the bathroom.

"Crap," Marissa uttered as they exchanged embarrassed glances.

"Shut up Cooper."

Ryan and Marissa kept dead quiet and waited for the person to leave…which they didn't.

"What the hell? Who's in there?" A knock on the stall door startled the teens.

"Go find somewhere else to shit," Ryan randomly told her. Marissa hugged her head into Ryan as she attempted to suppress her laughter.

The woman gasped and asked, "Why are you in the handicapped-people-only toilet?"

"Because I have chronic-diarrhoea-disorder, and well, the rest is history," Ryan replied, himself trying not to laugh.

"Hey! That's what I have!"

Ryan and Marissa could no longer hold it in and burst out into laughter.

"Oh my god! You're in there with someone! I'm getting security!" Ryan and Marissa heard the door slam to a close.

"Fuck," Ryan cussed.

"Tell me about it," Marissa responded, removing herself from Ryan and picking up her bra.

"I guess we won't be needing this," Ryan said, putting the condom in his pocket and reaching for his jeans.

"Sucks…well, we really should get out of here, before she comes back," Marissa said seriously.

"True," Ryan agreed.

The two teenagers finished changing and unlocked the stall, eyeing the window.

They pushed it wider open and jumped out with ease. Ryan and Marissa sat laughing on the grass just below the window as they heard that woman come back in with others.

"Where did they go?" she asked no one in particular.

"So I left the party to see an empty bathroom? Come on Liz, I heard Dawn Atwood and Julie Cooper are having a bitch fight."

When Ryan and Marissa were certain everyone was gone, Ryan said, "Well, I'll definitely be having a cold shower tonight."

Marissa shoved him playfully, but then suggested, "Maybe I could come…and maybe warm it up a bit."

Ryan chuckled, "Sounds like a plan. Lets get out of here…and this time I mean _out_ of here."

Marissa followed him to his car and asked once they were in it, "Your place or mine?"

**Fin.**

* * *

**I ended it the way I did for a reason, so please don't ask me to continue it because it was a lame, pointless and WTF happens next? Kind of ending. I dare you to review. ;) lol thanks for reading.**


End file.
